powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Poison Generation
The power to create/generate variety of poisons. Sub-power of Poison Manipulation. Variation of Organic Generation. Also Called * Poison Emission/Secretion * Toxigenesis * Toxin Generation/Emission/Secretion * Venom Generation/Emission/Secretion Capabilities User can generate, create, emit or otherwise produce poison/poisonous substance and somehow inflict the victim. For the sake of clarity: poison, toxin and venom are terms for any substance that injures the health or destroys life when absorbed into the system: poison is the general word, toxin is a poison produced by an organism (plant, fungus, animal); it is especially used in medicine in reference to disease-causing bacterial secretions, venom is especially used of the poisons secreted by certain animals, usually injected by bite or sting. Variations Poison can be spread by: * Miasma Emission to create toxic fumes. * Poison Breath * Poisonous Blood * Poisonous Bodily Fluids * Poisonous Tears * Toxic Rain Generation * Venom Secretion Effects may be: * Acid Generation for those that use poison to hunt: it starts the digestion process. * Death Inducement * Disease Manipulation * Jolt Inducement * Nerve Gas Emission * Pain Inducement: Platypus poison being particularly vicious variation. * Paralysis Inducement Associations * Chemistry Manipulation * Contaminant Immunity is vital. * Organic Generation * Plant Manipulation * Poison Manipulation * Toxikinetic Combat poison in combination of physical combat. * Ultimate Poison * Venomous Claws/Venomous Fangs/Venomous Tongue Limitations * Poison Immunity grants immunity. * Can be contained by opponent depending on method. * May be limited to certain poisons. * May activate unconsciously/unwillingly. * May be constantly active. * May not be immune to their own poison. * May have a limit how much poison can be produced. Known Users Gallery Magellan hydra.gif|A Venomus Human, Magellan (One Piece) can create and control many types of poison, as well as being completely immune to any poison. Caesar clown.png|Caesar Clown (One Piece) is able to create and control poisonous gases with his Gasu Gasu no Mi. Hyouzou generating poison.png|As a blue-ringed octopus merman, Hyouzou (One Piece) can secrete deadly venom from his tentacles. Reiju poison ingestion.jpg|In addition of being able to suck poison out of others, Vinsmoke Reiju (One Piece) can also produce poison from her body. Sesshomaru's Poison Claws.gif|Sesshomaru's (InuYasha) claws release deadly acidic poison which can melt flesh and virtually anything else very quickly and he can also spray the poison from his claws. File:Lily Secretion.JPG|Lily (Code: Breaker) can produce various poison and acids. Shizune (Naruto) Poison_Mist.jpg|Shizune (Naruto) breathing out Ninja Art: Poison Fog/Poison Mist. File:Hanzo_and_his_poison_sac.png|Hanzo (Naruto) File:Konjiki_Ashisogi_Jizo.jpg|Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo produces a deadly poison mist derived from Mayuri's blood, and he can even change the composition to ensure no antidote or resistance can be perfected. File:Cobradragonforce.jpg|Cobra (Fairy Tail) the Poison Dragon Slayer. Cobra_on_Cuberos_as_she_shoots_a_poison_mist.jpg|Cuberos (Fairy Tail) shoots her poison mist. Basilisk.jpg|Kagero (Basilisk) can produce poison when she is sexually aroused. Hazmat.jpg|Hazmat (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) Shadow_Mario.jpg|Shadow Mario (Mario) can use his Magic Paintbrush to produce toxic goo. Megatox.jpg|Megatox (Sonic the Comic) is composed of Mega Mack, a toxic pink chemical specifically designed to kill Sonic the Hedgehog, and can manipulate the substance at will. 194247-cc poison super.jpg Kobra.png|Arbok (Pokémon) is one of many Poison-type Pokémon. 150px-Jeremy Butterfree PoisonPowder.png|Butterfree (Pokémon) can use the move "Poison Powder". Poison_Ivy_Render_PSD_jpgcopy.jpg|Poison Ivy (DC) Director Bones.png|Director Bones (DC Comics) constantly exudes a lethal cyanide compound from his skin. fgergreg.PNG|Amor (Los Protegidos) MDP.jpg|Tempesta's (Fairy Tail) body turns into a poisonous anti-magic particles. Kuroageha activates her power.PNG|Kuroageha (Mushibugyou) can produce a powerful poison capable of killing any living being who touches her skin, she can also produce deadly poison fog killing anything nearby. Cuch.jpg|Cuchulainn the impure (Final Fantasy) is the embodiment of poison, his body is made of nothing but poison and corruption, whereever he walks all life withers and dies Batman - The Man Who Laughs-007.jpg|The Joker (DC Comics) EarthDragonlv1_finalFLATS.jpg|Tabbukkuki/Earth Dragons (Combat of Giants) can poison their opponents after using an Earth gem. Ring of Ends.jpg|Using the Nature ÄRM, Ring of Ends, Diana (Marchen Awakens Romance) is able to generate wheels of poisonous mist. File:Great_Moth_Using_Moth_Hurricane.gif|Great Moth (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using "Moth Hurricane" to create a powerful gust that covers the entire field and spreads its poison particles to weaken the enemies. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Generation Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Toxic Ability Category:Gas Powers Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Real Powers